ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Under the Red Hood
Character Plot Young Cassie was Trained by her father David Cain to be the ultimate weapon. When Cassandra was eight, Cain took her to carry out a hit in Macau. Cassandra did as her father trained and instructed her to do, and ripped out the throat of a local triad boss. Due to her body-reading ability, she was able to see how death effected the man, and was traumatized by her irreversible sin. Her father came to congratulate her, and she rejected him by delivering an emotional uppercut. Shocked, Cain did not pursue Cassandra when she fled in tears. after dick grayson join young justice batman goes to patrol when he meet Jason Todd stole the Batmobile's wheels. he is highly skilled in stealing tires from vehicles. Bruce took him in as his own and began training him to replace Dick Grayson as Robin. As Robin assisted Batman against notable criminals like Killer Croc, Penguin and others. meanwhile, Joker had recently escaped from Arkham Asylum. joker hijacked a bus full of school studesnt and trapped them in warehouse with bomb. batman and robin find them and rescue but not before joker catch robin. Joker brutally assaults Robin, in an abandoned warehouse with a crowbar. Jason is locked in the warehouse with a bomb, which explodes and kills him before Batman arrives. Five years later In Gotham City, a vigilante called Red Hood start to killed of Gotham's criminal. batman and his team try to stop red hood but can't catch him. Analyzing Red Hood's agility and tactics, Batman realizes he's been trained by someone, he's good. Red hood next target is Black Mask who controls most of Gotham City's criminal underworld. Black Mask hire Deathstroke to deal with new vigilante red hood. When Batman arrives, the pair defeat Deathstroke, but he escape while fighting Deathstroke red hood was hurt. batman took A blood sample to find out who is red hood. to his surprise batman realize red hood is Jason Todd. meanwhile, Lady Shiva looking for Cassie in gotham to take her back to league of assassin. where david cain don't that as he saw how shock she was young age and left him with hated. so he contract batman for help. batman don't want to get in this but also he don want league of assassin to operate in gotham as red hood operating too. when batman and lady shiva face of to save cassie it appear that she know that red hood is jason and know how he become red hood. she told batman that if he hand over her daughter to her she will tell him but batman refuse to make a deal with lady shiva and adapt cassie. it appear batman put two and two together and realize if lady shive know how jason was alive then Ra's al Ghul had something to do with it. so he put batgirl and robin to protect the city left for infinity island to get answer. when batman reach infinity island the league attack him when batman tell them that he's here to see Ra's al Ghul not to fight. talia appear and took him inside ask why he want to see her father. batman tell her about jason. to surprise him talia told him that it was her who save jason and sent him gotham to see him but she had no idea why he's acting like that. batman come back to gotham to talk to red hood when he was trying to kill black mask. Bruce meets Jason on the rooftops and quickly gives chase to him. Bruce obliges, and brutally beats the living hell out of Jason and save black mask. Bruce tries to talk Jason down, but Jason tells him he's not mad at Bruce for not being able to save him in time, what he's mad at is that the Joker is still alive in Arkham Asylum. but he tell bruce not to worry as batman can't finish the job then he will finish the job for him and benish from there. batman realize red hood plan to finish all criminal once of all at Arkham Asylum. black mask was sent to Arkham and He radio batgirl, robin and spoiler to get to Arkham Asylum and find out how red hood able to finish all criminal once for all. meanwhile, As Black mask is being registered into the Cell Block by Commissioner Gordon, he breaks free from a guard and escapes and release some baddest criminal to take over the Arkham. batgirl, robin and Orphan head for arkham to help gorden and batman go after red hood to reason with him. it is later reveal that red hood and black mask make this plan out before. so black mask could kill his enemy and become godfather but red hood plan to kill black mask later too. batman try to talk out red hood to stop this madness but he tell batman that he can stop him. he need to choose either he kill him and save the criminal or kill them. batman was shocked. he tell red hood that he won't do either one of them. the reason he will never kill but if he was ever to cross that line, there would be no going back. Batman and Red Food face off again while batgirl, robin and spoiler help gorden in Arkham. Red Hood points the gun towards Batman and fires. Batman avoids the bullet, and throws a batarang into the barrel before Red hood can fire another round, causing it to explode in his hand when he does. Thinking it's over, Batman is shocked to find that Red hood sets off a timer for the building to explode. He tries to save red hood, but both fall off the explode building. batman save Red hood in time... red hood was shock and ask why batman tell him not loosing him again. red hood smile and disappear. at the Arkham batgirl, robin and spoiler stop all the criminal and the bomb from the help from GCPD and commissioner gorden. Post Credits Scene Trivia * Storyline inspired by 2004 "Batman: Under the Red Hood" comic, 2009 video game "Batman: Arkham Asylum" and 2015 "Batman: Arkham Knight" * Movie will time jump 5 years * Cameo of Joker and Harley Quinn